


A shot at romance

by Hotdamnitsruby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdamnitsruby/pseuds/Hotdamnitsruby
Summary: Marvin hated to sit alone at home, and when Jason was staying at a friend's house and Charlotte and Cordelia were busy there wasn't much for him to do, so he decided that the only option was to go to a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin hated to sit alone at home, and when Jason was staying at a friend's house and Charlotte and Cordelia were busy there wasn't much for him to do, so he decided that the only option was to go to a bar. 

Considering it was a Saturday night in New York City, Marvin found a relatively empty gay bar to hide in for the next few hours. He walked in and was immediately met with the smell of sweat and alcohol mixing in the air. There were bright blue and purple lights flashing and filling the room and the music was almost deafening as the speakers sat on the right of the door. Even though Marvin hated how overbearing the atmosphere was he pushed on towards the bar, where the music wasn't as loud and an empty stool was right infront of him, as if as a sign he should sit there. 

On the left of him sat quite a young looking guy with bright blonde hair, a sleeve of tattoos covering his left arm and a bright blue cocktail in his hand. This did not interest Marvin in the slightest and he was vaugley dissapointed. But to his right sat a beautiful man with chocolate coloured hair and an amazing body that he was showing off through his half-unbuttoned shirt. He was breathtaking and Marvin had set his eyes on him now. 

As the bartender walked over Marvin ordered a Gin and Tonic, something to start off easy he thought. 

The mysterious man sitting next to Marvin suddenly spoke, "Gin and Tonic? Who are you, my mother?" The man said with a laugh

"What's so wrong with it? I'd like to think I have good taste." Marvin responded a little offended but enjoying to attention he was getting from this handsome man.

"Good taste! Have you seen what you are wearing? No one who cares about fashion would be seen dead in that." The man laughed as he spoke.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you, just insulting another guys fashion sense. You're lucky you are pretty or I think we might have a problem." Marvin retorted, he was always quite quick witted.

"Oh, why thank you, you aren't too shabby looking yourself." The man spoke while looking Marvin up and down.

"Trying to flatter me, eh? At least tell me your name first." Marvin responded, he enjoyed such cheeky banter as this.

"Only if you agree to buy me a drink, I can't just be giving my name out to any random guy." Marvin nodded in response and turned to the bartender.

"Two shots of vodka, please." Marvin asked the bartender for. "So, what's your name?"

"Whizzer. Whizzer Brown."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you wanna get out of here?" Marvin spluttered in his now flustered state. 
> 
> "Sure, lets go." Whizzer said, jumping up and grabbing Marvins hand.

Whizzer, thats a unique name, how interesting." Marvin commented, slightly in thought as he mulled over the name in his head.

"Well, can I know yours at least?" Whizzer asked as he took one of the shots and raised it. Marvin raised his too and drank it in one. 

"I'm Marvin." He paused while he waited for a response. "Pretty boring, I know." Marvin said with a smile.

"Nah, it's cute." Whizzer said, making Marvin blush in embarrassment. The man was rarely complimented so even the smallest comment would make him putty.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Marvin spluttered in his now flustered state. 

"Sure, lets go." Whizzer said, jumping up and grabbing Marvins hand to pull him away from the bar as he pulled $20 out of his pocket to pay for the drinks.

Outside the cold air was a sharp contrast to the bar but Whizzer didn't seem to mind as he pulled Marvin down the road, without even slowing down. Marvin had no idea where he was heading but he enjoyed being with such handsome company.

Whizzer finally stopped under a streetlight at the corner of a park, "I love this place at night, it's always so quiet." Whizzer commented as he turned to face Marvin under the light.

"Seems nice, are you going to show me around?" Marvin asked stepping closer to him and wrapping an arm around his side, leaning in slightly as if to kiss him. 

"Well, come on then." Whizzer said, stepping back and grabbing Marvins hand as he lead him into the park, teasing the older man a bit.

The two men wandered around in eachothers company for the best part of an hour. They mostly stuck to the paths illuminated by the streetlights but occasionally would dissapear behind a tree and into the woods for a bit more fun. 

When they reappeared on the street again outside the park they stopped, fearing they would now have to say goodbye after such a fun evening.

"Well, I guess this is it. Can I get your number?" Marvin asked, sad about having to go home but secretly desperate for sleep as the night had left him exhausted, I guess thats what growing old does to you.

"Sure, give me your phone." Whizzer grabbed Marvins phone out of his hand before it was even fully out of his pocket. He quickly added himself as a contact and handed the phone back. "Will you walk me home at least?" 

"Sure, any more time to spend with you is worth it." Marvin commented as he pocketed his phone and looked to Whizzer for some sort of directions. Whizzer took his hand again and slowly started to wander down the street opposite, they chatted intermittently and also walked in silence. They asked silly questions like "What is your favourite colour?" But then again more serious questions like "What are you scared of most." Using this time to get to know each other, and each question made them more intruiged in the other man more.

"This is me." Whizzer said as he finally stopped infront of an apartment building. He paused for a moment, not immediately going into the tall building. 

"Can I see you again soon?" Marvin asked, hoping something good could happen with Whizzer.

"Call me and we'll see." Whizzer said before he quickly kissed Marvin and ran off into the building. Marvin just stood there smiling before he started the long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm trying to get into writing again so hopefully it's worth it. All feedback is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer?" A familiar voice said, and Whizzer spun around in shock and he saw the face of the handsome man he had met the other day behind him.

It had been almost a week since Whizzer had met Marvin at the bar and he was quite upset that he hadn't heard back from him yet. It wasn't as if he was desperate for the other mans attention but he had enjoyed his company greatly and thought they had some sort of connection. He had started to give up on the idea of them seeing again and decided to just carry on with his life. 

Whizzer was sick of sitting in his apartment alone everyday and decided to break the streak and get some fresh air. He wandered a couple blocks down the road to a small, independent coffee shop called 'Manhattan Mocha'. Considering there was two other coffee shops between Whizzer and 'Manhattan Mocha' he still insisted on making the walk, perhaps it was how friendly all of the baristas were, or maybe how it made him feel so far removed from his normal life and let him escape for a while when he got to sit in the shop. 

As he entered he walked to the counter and his mood already felt lifted as he was greeted by a great big smile from the barista serving him. "Hey Cordelia, can I just get a hot chocolate?" Whizzer asked, returning the smile.

"Sure! That'll be $4." Cordelia said as she grabbed a mug and started prepairing the order. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in here in like a week."

Whizzer put the money on the counter as he suddenly thought back to Marvin who he was trying so hard to forget. "Ah, you know, just been busy I guess. I'm alright though. How are you? You seem super happy today." Whizzer said, losing is usual cool composure and rambling a little.

"Yeah, I've been well, thanks." Cordelia turned back around and placed the hot chocolate infront of Whizzer. Her head suddenly turned to the door as it is pushed open. "Marvin! Hey!" Cordelia said with glee to the man walking through the door.

Marvin? This name struck Whizzer hard and he was frozen for a second, the likelihood that this was the Marvin he knew was so unlikely but that didn't stop him hoping it was him. He was only pulled out of his own thoughts when he felt the presence of the other man behind him.

"Whizzer?" A familiar voice said, and Whizzer spun around in shock and he saw the face of the handsome man he had met the other day behind him.

"H-hey, Marvin. Fancy seeing you here." Whizzer spluttered out still trying to understand how this had happened.

"You guys know each other?" Cordelia asked from behind the counter, suddenly curious in how her two friends knew eachother.

"Yeah, I mean, kinda. We met about a week back." Marvin admitted and Whizzer blushed as he remembered the night.

"Yeah, exactly. It was nice seeing you again, you should call me at some point." Whizzer said to Marvin with a wink as he went to sit down. He inspected his mug while he tried not to look at Marvin or even think about him, but his eyes just kept falling on him standing at the counter. He looked really handsome, in simple brown trousers, white t-shirt, and a burgundy jacket. It was quite a simple outfit but on Marvin it looked amazing and Whizzer was in awe.

He had trained his eyes on his mug again while he was hoping Marvin hadn't noticed Whizzer staring at him. But Whizzer was pulled from his bubble of ignorance by a voice infront of him, "Hey, sorry I didn't call, I wasn't really sure if you wanted me to." Marvin admitted as he placed his own mug on the table, "mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Whizzer said with a smile as he watched the older man sit infront of him. "I was really hoping you would call, I was looking forward to a second date." Whizzer admitted with a slight blush.

"Well, how about we have a second date now?" Marvin proposed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are you doing in this side of town?" Marvin asked looking over at Whizzer as they wandered down the road together.

"I just like the coffee, and I like how small and friendly it is." Whizzer said, not wanting to admit that it was because it let them forget about what is going on with his life. He reached down and intertwined his fingers with Marvin's, "So, I'm guessing you live around here." Whizzer asked.

"Yeah, just the next block along. I live next door to Delia." Marvin admitted, squeezing Whizzers hand in appreciation for this intimacy. "What do you want to do? It'll be my treat for not giving you a call."

"Oh, how generous." Whizzer commented with a hint of sarcasm, but he gave Marvin a smile to show he did actually appreciate the gesture. "I don't want you to waste all your money on me, just come back to my apartment and just relax, or something." Whizzer offered, wanting to try and make sure there was something actually happening between the two men, and in Whizzers mind taking Marvin back to his place was a large gesture.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Marvin responded as they took of faster down the road towards their destination. They made comments about what was going on around them as they walked, making each other laugh and being a bit silly until they have made their way to the apartment.

They walked inside and Marvin was initially quite shocked by his surroundings, Whizzer seemed to keep quite a stylish abode which Marvin had never suspected. Most of the furniture and decorations were white which made the room look very clean and pure. The room was very neat and Marvin supposed it matched Whizzers style neatly as he was always very clean cut and smart. He followed Whizzers directions and placed his coat onto the coat rack and followed Whizzer into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" Whizzer offered as he opened the doors to a cupboard to reveal a number of bottles all filled with different types of alcohol, "What takes your fancy? Gin and tonic?" Whizzer prodded, referencing the two guys earlier meeting in the bar a week a go.

"Yes, if you're offering. Unless you have some scotch, I must admit I quite like some scotch." Marvin offered as he surveys the room all over again, taking in everything around him.

"Scotch it is then."

"Thanks." Marvin said with a grin as he left the kitchen to go make himself at home on Whizzers sofa. 

Whizzer emerged from the kitchen moments later with a bottle of scotch and two glasses, "You have good taste, this stuff is expensive." Whizzer commented as he filled the two glasses with some scotch and offered one to the man at his side.

"So, what do I need to do to make sure you call me again?" Whizzer asked softly, sitting back and leaning against Marvin, he looked up at him and gave him a cheeky look.

"Hmm, well, I do like being surprised." Marvin said with a teasing grin, just to push Whizzer to see what he would do next. 

Whizzer leaned up and pressed his lips to Marvin's, he felt Marvin pause in shock at the younger man's sudden burst of affection but Whizzer continued and Marvin followed suit, enjoying this moment. "Is that surprising enough for you?" Whizzer asked as he moved back on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really enjoying reading falsettos fanfiction recently and thought I would have another shot at it. (I've been especially inspired by writingbygab and arustyspork so thought I would have a go at it). Hope you enjoyed it, any feedback is very welcome!


End file.
